Pasts Of The Pit
by notinusebutididn'twanttodelete
Summary: Being re-written.
1. PROLOGUE: chaos

**HELLLLOOOOOO READERS. It's been too long since i've written something on here. Recently i have gotten back into the Transformers mood and yet again, it involves Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bumblebee... sort of. i say sort of because it isn't actually the REAL characters, they have been molded in with my latest three OCs, Hurricane, Cyclone and Chaos, and so i sort of have OCs in this story and I sort of don't.**

**anyways. on with the story. HOPE YOU ENJOY CAUSE I ENJOYED WRITING THIS! (oh and there IS more femme bee here)**

Pasts  
PROLOGUE

Pit spawned demons. That's what everybot called them. Little did they know how true that statement was.

I looked at my two companions Hurricane and Cyclone now known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They looked back at me. "BUMBLEBEE" I turned at the sound of my 'name' "...SUNSTREAKER AND SIDESWIPE" oh great. Just what we needed. The Hatchet. More wrench throwing. "... GET YOUR RED AND YELLOW AFTS OVER HERE NOW!" we all got up and walked over to Ratchet solemnly. Looking up at the medic all I saw in his optics were concern. Now I was confused. Ratchet had never shown concern for us. In fact no-one had ever shown concern for us... or so we had thought.  
"I found something odd in your latest medical readings" I knew my optics widened. Could he detect where we were originated through the medical stuff he did? Oh boy I hoped not.  
"At first I was just surprised. But now I'm just confused." I was confused too.  
"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe do you know who your creators were?" I looked at the two mechs next to me.  
"*gulp* n- no" they said in perfect unison. Now the hatchet was looking at me.  
"What about you 'Bee?" Ugh I hated my fake name. Bumblebee. How much more pathetic could you get?  
"*sigh* no I don't know my creators either" but I know where they are and will be for eternity.  
Ratchet just looked perplexed "well do you know what part of Cybertron you were created in?"  
We all froze up at the seemingly innocent question. Ratchet noticed it too.  
"What's wrong?" None of us could say anything.  
He was staring to look angry. So before he did actually become The Hatchet I said something. Now I wish I didn't.  
"Ratchet" I said fully serious " we know where we are from but... but we aren't exactly sure if you would believe us, even if you did it's not exactly a pleasant place."  
Now he just looked pissed. Uh Oh.  
"So you're not going to tell me why it says that you were created near the gates to the pits?"He asked in a pissed sort of way.  
"WHAT!" we all exclaimed at the same time.  
"That's right. But it wasn't in your medical records that I found this... It was from a mech who recognised you and said he'd seen 3 bots with the exact same looks as you." We must have looked horrified.  
"Your expressions make it seem like it's worse than it is." I sighed. Looking at the twins I asked Cyclone something over our spark bond that we got when we bonded.  
:. Think we should tell him the truth and hope he doesn't tell Prime?.:  
:. Maybe we should. Since we've kept it secret for so long.: he replied  
:. What does Hurricane think?.: we always used our real names in the bond  
:. He says it about slagging time we decided that.:  
No. Hurricane and Cyclone are not spark mates like myself and Cyclone. They are twins. Split spark twins.  
"Well Ratch." I began  
"we are gonna tell you something that we have never told anyone else before" Continued Cyclone  
"we weren't exactly created near the gates to the pits" Said Hurricane  
I sighed ready to finish our explanation "we were created i-" I stopped when Jazz came in  
"yo hatchet ya need ta fix up bluey again" I nearly hugged the mech for saving mine and the twins afts.

Now I'm gonna have to explain the whole story to you aren't I?

**and so that ends the prologue, hopefully i will update soon**

**AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL *repeat* WILL DISCONTINUE WRITING THIS!!!!!**

**NOW GO AND REVIEW MY AWESOME READERS :)**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**A/N okay first off i wanna thank EVERYONE who REVIEWED and give a big congrats to ****VeekaIzhanez**** for being the first person to review.**

**And then i wanna say that the fic that gave me the idea for this was **_**Pit Letters**_** which was written by ****outerelf ****and now without further interruption i give to you the first OFFICIAL chapter of Pasts Of The Pit now dubbed POP **

**OH BTW I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS EVEN IF I WISH I DID BUT! I DO OWN HURRICANE, CYCLONE AND CHAOS.**

P.O.P  
Chapter 1  
A few millennia ago.  
BB/ Chaos

Well. It began about a few millennia ago. When we were first sparked. Unfortunately for us, we are forever younglings near adulthood, that's why everyone sees us as the younglings we shouldn't be. And it isn't like we were condemned like the souls we put into the pits. No. We had a punishment even worse. We were the great gate guards of the pits. No we weren't actually trained to be guards, we were just ruthless warriors from the gladiator thingies in the pits.

So as most souls were taken from above on the world Cybertron. We were sparked down in the pits. The first and only of our kind and because of that we are forever punished... maybe we were actually condemned but who knows? Not us that's for sure. In fact. Probably the only person who knows ... is Unicron. The leader and ruler of the Pits. He controlled everything down there. The King of the Underworld if you will.

So as sparklings we were abandoned by our creators and we learned to fend for ourselves. We aren't even sure if we have creators like most mechs and femmes. Sure it wouldn't make sense if we didn't, and we have contemplated this many times before, That maybe we CAME with the pits, like we belonged there and no-where else. Who knows it may well be true.

You may have figured out that right now, at this exact moment, we aren't actually in the pits. That's for later though.

After being abandoned the twins called me Yellow and each other brother and I called them Red and Yellow, yeah sorta confusing since both me and Hurricane are yellow but it worked. That was until we named ourselves while playing a game when we were just out of our sparkling frames.

Basically the game was that we were the Decepticon commanders, Yellow was General Hurricane, Red was Commander Cyclone and I was Lieutenant Chaos. Very simple actually. All the femmes down there would give us energon from time to time but every other day we had to steal and most of the time I was the one stealing because I was the smallest.

So in a nutshell that was our sparkling life... oh boy i can't wait to tell you about being a gladiator.

**a/n see you all in the next chapter and remember NO REVIEWS NO MORE WRITING OF THIS FIC!!!! **


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**a/n sorry for the wait. The other night i felt the need to watch both transformers live action films and stayed up til 3 in the morning doing so. BUT when i watched ROTF i got angry cause Sunny wasn't there :(. (have i told you how awesome i think screamer is?) (the answer to that is so awesome that he is the only decepticon on my fav transformers list)**

**aaaaannnnnnyyyyway. now i feel like playing the ps2 game for the first film. :P  
again sorry for the wait. ALSO (THIS PART IS IMPORTANT!!!) I'M PUTTING THE SIDE-STORY TO THIS (Child Of Primus) ON PAUSE UNTIL THIS HAS MORE CHAPTERS (cause by then i'll have definite background stories for Hurricane,Cyclone and Chaos. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE FAVORITES, THE STORY ALERTS AND OF COURSE THE REVIEWS!! I APPRECIATE THEM HEAPS**

**now i present to you , my awesome readers, the second chapter to P.O.P**

**chapter 2 part 1 - Gladiators.  
BB / Chaos p.o.v**

After stealing, and fighting for, our energon when we were sparklings (and younglings)… you would think us to be good fighters. Well you would be correct. Many commented on how good we were when we had our little brawls over stupid things. Never once back then did we consider being gladiators …until one day someone gave us a proposition we couldn't resist. Free energon. Little did we know that to get this energon we'd have to be gladiators.

So one day there we were just going along like we usually did until the guys started fighting for some reason. A mech I had never seen before was watching them, of course only I noticed him. When he started walking over I panicked and told the guys to stop and that we were drawing attention. And unlike the usual attention we got this guy seemed to just be interested in us.

He stopped in front of us. We just stared at him all frozen, Hurricane had his hand around Cyclone's neck and in return Cyclone and a hold of Hurricane's leg while I was just standing there, like statues. He spoke,  
"Do you know who I am younglings?" we all frowned when he called us younglings. Sure we were actually younglings but we didn't like getting called that,  
"Nope" the ever so optimistic Cyclone said for all of us,  
"Hmmm well what do you three think of getting free energon?" we were all shocked,  
"F-free e-en-energon?" I whispered stuttering  
"for us?" Cyclone finished my sentence  
"seriously?" and Hurricane finished his.  
"Yes. Free energon for all of you. If… you decide to come with me" When he said that Cyclone and Hurricane untangled themselves and stood next to me,  
"where would we be going if we went with you" Hurricane asked skeptically, The mech chuckled,  
"well if you come with me you'll find out" All three of us exchanged a look. But when he started to walk away of course we followed him.

He took us to a building we'd never seen before. Ever. And we'd been pretty much everywhere in the pits, except for some places where only a few select mechs and femmes were allowed. So when he stopped in front of the doorway and turned around we weren't exactly sure of what he was going to say or do.  
"You three realize that once you agree to what I say there is NO turning back." Were we really this desperate for free energon? Yes.

**seeeeee that's why i made this part one. cause now i sorta got a cliffie XD  
and i have now decided that i'm gonna write this story more than once each time in someone else's point of view. this time it's Bumblebee (Chaos).  
AND REMEMBER NO REVIEWS NO MORE UPDATES!!!! *shakes fist in air* (review or i'll get Starscream on your ass)**


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

**{... for those of you who were wondering if i was dead, guesswhat? I'M NOT!  
I _know _that it's been ages since i've updated. I was gonna update a few days ago but mum had to take the computer (the laptop) to Adelaide for uni and it just happens that I have this story on this computer and not the other one.**

**Really I shoulda updated this weeks ago when I first wrote this *hangs head in shame* but I didn't have internet access when we were driving back home from our trip to Queensland *shakes fist* DAMN YOU FAMILY HOLIDAYS!  
okay now that I've finished that here it is, and i'm realy, really, _really_ sorry for the long wait, The second part of chapter two. I've decided that I'm not going to name the chapters anymore.}**

We were awestruck from the moment we entered the building. It was unlike any other place in the pits that I had seen. Although before we could run off the mysterious mech told us to follow him and to stay close, we did, and he led us to an office room of sorts. After he had closed the door to the room he sat in the lone chair in the room and told us to stand in front of him so he could 'get-a-good-look-at-us'. After examining us for a few minutes he appeared pleased, about what I knew not, nor did Cyclone and Hurricane. Then he sent me and Hurricane in the room adjoining to the one we were in, claiming that he wanted to talk to us one at a time. Upon entering the room we fretfully exchanged glances.

Following what seemed to be forever Cyclone entered the room and proclaimed that the mech now wanted to speak to Hurricane. As Hurricane departed the room Cyclone whispered to me that speaking to that guy was certainly the most boring and dreadful thing he had ever done and I shouldn't look forward to it. Him saying that deflated my last hope of something interesting happening in there. Cyclone explained to me that all the guy did was ask questions and take notes. It sounded pretty simple.  
For some unfathomable reason time seemed to go quicker when Hurricane was talking to the mech, because before Cyclone and I knew it he was back. He probably frustrated the mech beyond belief by giving him simple yes and no answers to all his questions thus being sent out before his time was up.

As I entered the room once more, slowly more wary this time, I knew not of what to expect of what questions the strange inexplicable mech would ask me. Spotting me cautiously examining my surroundings he told me in a voice that said he was trying his best to sound kind to 'sit on the chair little femme', I sat on the chair without any arguments or any protests at being called 'little femme'. The following conversation went something like this 'what is your name?' 'Chaos' 'are you in any way related to Hurricane or Cyclone' 'no' a pause 'can you fight?' 'Just about as well as Cyclone and Hurricane' another pause as if he were thinking about something 'do you know where your creators are?' 'No' 'Do you know _who _your creators are?' I was the one to pause this time 'no'. It went on for a while like that, only rarely did i answer a question with more than yes or no. Right after he said I could go get Hurricane and Cyclone did he call me back, for just one more question. This was the question that confused me the most. 'Do you feel any _special _feelings towards anyone?' upon seeing my bewildered expression he re-worded the question. 'Do you feel a separate emotion for any one mech?' because _that _made a whole lot more sense I just responded with a simple 'no' hoping it would satisfy him. I don't think it did because a frown closed over his face and he looked as though he were deep in thought. I shrugged it off and went to get Hurricane and Cyclone.

Once the mech stopped frowning he announced that we were perfect and must being training at once. Cyclone then asked the question on all of our processors.  
"Training for what?"  
"Why training for you to become the greatest gla-" he cut off when he remembered who he was talking to. Getting a look from Hurricane, Cyclone shut his mouth as he opened it to ask another question or make a comment of some sort. Finally finding my voice I said something to the mech.  
"ahem" I waited for his attention, when I got it I finished off speaking "excuse me uhhh ...sir but you now know a lot about us but uhmm we know nothing about you. Not...not even your name"

**{YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I hope everyone liked this. I don't really, but I was stuck for ideas at the time (I still am).  
please review. It'll show me that you haven't given up on me and my not-so-good-at-updating-ness.  
ALSO I've decided that I'm going to try to update Child Of Primus with every two chapters of this. It'll start when I update this next time. . If I actually write stuff to update it with. IF I take too long to update I give evryone permission to send me pm's telling me to get back to writing it.}**


	5. Just a little note

Okay, so, I'm **_REALLY, REALLY, REALLY_** sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever and you'll be disaappointed to know that this isn't actaully a chapter of the story, sorry, BUT! I'm determined to update this as soon as I get some good ideas down on paper. I'm ditching my old way of writing stuff down on paper then writing it again on the computer and instead I'm just going to set dot points of ideas and just use those as guidlines for a chapter. I hope this works better and that I'll update faster.  
I **_WILL_** be updating this again soon, I hope, and hopefully it will be a decent chapter. And I will be updating Child of Primus soon as well.  
And just because I feel like telling you, I watched Tangled yesterday...AND I LOVED IT! It was awesome and I cried. And now I seem to be randomly spouting off quotes from it when I'm at school. Anyways, back to the point. I _will_ be updating soon and when I do I hope you like what I write.

I shall see you all when I update next :)


	6. So you might want to read this

Okay, so this story has been pretty much dead and I fear that this version of it will be staying that way. I'm going to re-write it so that it will, hopefully, be A LOT better. Please be patient with me, I'm horrible with updating (as you can tell) and I hope that I'll find enough time to actually do this because school is starting again soon. I'm going to be deleting this version after I've got a better one up and running. So sorry about all this and I hope you guys don't mind :)


End file.
